Ouvre les yeux
by Yeliria
Summary: Oliver confronte Chloé sur leur relation. POV de Chloé.


**Disclaimer :** Les persos de SV ne m'appartiennent pas… vous connaissez le blabla depuis le temps^^

**Note de l'auteur : ** Merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire et me commenter, j'espère que ce petit shot vous plaira. Il est un peu mielleux mais bon un peu de douceur n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

*****

Les premiers rayons de l'astre filtrant à travers les stores eurent raison de ma courte nuit. D'un geste encore engourdit je tapotai le coté du lit de mon amant mais ma main ne rencontra que la fraicheur des draps. Oliver était déjà levé depuis un bon moment. Pas étonnant vu l'heure avancée que son réveil m'indiqua lorsque je lui lançai un regard furtif. Je soupirai en m'étirant, résignée à devoir laisser derrière moi la douceur de notre nuit passée_._

« Bonjour toi. » M'annonça la voix d'Oliver.

Je me redressai dans le lit, remontant le drap d'une main pour cacher ma nudité, et passant l'autre dans mes cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le méli-mélo de mèches blondes. Il était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant dans sa main une tasse de café fumant. Entre ses prouesses nocturnes et sa petite attention matinale, j'aurais, sans conteste, pu le surnommer Dieu.

« Salut. » Je lui adressai un sourire empli de gratitude tandis qu'il me tendait la tasse avant de prendre place à mes cotés. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un peu de repos après cette nuit. » Me taquina-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire charmeur.

« Oh, quelle délicate attention. » Affirmai-je en avalant une gorgée de mon précieux nectar qui arriverait, du moins je l'espérais, à disperser la brume qui voilait encore mon esprit.

Détournant mon regard de son visage, je terminai de boire mon café avant de me lever en enroulant la parure en soie autour de ma poitrine afin de partir en quête de mes vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce sous le regard d'Oliver.

« Je crois qu'on devrait apprendre à se contenir » Commençais-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé, soulevant les oreillers à la recherche de mon soutien-gorge. « Regarde cette chambre. On pourrait croire qu'un ouragan est passé par là »

Oliver se leva à son tour. « C'est ca que tu cherches ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant, tendant son bras pour décrocher ma lingerie du lustre au dessus de nos têtes avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Chloé. »

« Je t'écoute ! » Lui dis-je en continuant à naviguer d'un coté et de l'autre de la chambre.

« Pour commencer cesse de t'agiter comme ca, tu me donnes mal à la tête » Il prit mes vêtements des mains pour les poser sur le lit et il me saisit tendrement par les épaules en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Il faut qu'on parle de notre relation. »

« De notre relation ? » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, feignant innocemment de ne pas comprendre ou il voulait en venir. « On n'a pas de relation, Ollie. »

« Pas de relation ? » Il laissa s'échapper un léger ricanement avant de poursuivre. « Alors définis ce qui se passe entre nous. Tout ca ! » Me demanda-t-il en désignant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce

Sentant un léger malaise s'insinuer en moi, je tentai de trouver la meilleure parade. « Nous sommes deux amis qui passons du bon temps ensemble. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je t'en prie Chloé. Premièrement les amis ne font pas l'amour ensemble. Secundo les aventures d'une nuit, comme son nom l'indique, ne dure qu'une nuit. Je crois qu'on a largement dépassé ce stade depuis deux mois. »

Alors que notre discussion menait irrémédiablement sur une pente que je ne souhaitais pas emprunter pour le moment, je me détournai lâchement de lui. « Je dois aller à ISIS, j'ai une réunion.»

Il soupira en baissant la tête. « Tu fais toujours ca ! »

« Faire quoi ? » Tentais-je simplement en commençant à m'habiller.

« Prendre la fuite. C'est bien ce que tu fais non ? Tu refuses d'affronter la vérité. Tu passes tes nuits avec moi mais quand j'essai de transmuter notre relation dans la vrai vie, tu te braques. »

« Je ne me braques pas. » J'haussai le ton agressivement bien malgré moi alors qu'il touchait à un point sensible.

« Bien alors comment appelles-tu cette réaction ? » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et a suréleva un sourcil défiant en attendant ma réponse.

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ca. » Marmonnais-je en me tournant pour arranger mes derniers vêtements, refusant d'affronter son regard.

« Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ignore pourquoi mais dès que je parle de sentiments… »

Faisant volte-face, je le coupai sèchement en hurlant « Il n'y a aucuns sentiments ! »

Il reprit sur le même ton. « Tu aimerais t'en convaincre mais le faite est là. JE T'AIME ! »

Je me figeai sur place, mon sang se glaçant dans mes veines à cette déclaration. Lui était tellement sur de lui que s'en était troublant.

« Ne dis pas ca Ollie. » Je baissai les yeux dans lesquels des larmes commençaient à perler, ses mots se répercutant douloureusement en moi.

« C'est pourtant le cas » Il se radoucit « J'aimerais comprendre ce qui te fait peur. »

Voila venu le moment de mettre au point notre situation. J'hésitai un instant à lui faire part de mes sentiments mais décidai que je lui devais la vérité après ce que nous avions vécu durant ses deux mois passés. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner un élan de courage.

« C'est…c'est toi qui me fait peur. » Bredouillai-je.

« Moi ? Il va me falloir un peu plus de précision. Je pensais que tu étais en accord avec ce que faisait Arrow ? »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport avec Arrow. » Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il s'accroupit face à moi, son regard m'encourageant à poursuivre mes aveux. « C'est toi »

Son regard sur moi se borda d'incompréhension. « Arrow ou pas, je suis la même personne. »

« Pas aux yeux du monde » Je soupirai. « J'ai des points communs avec Green Arrow, le justicier masqué. J'en ai avec Ollie, le leader de la ligue, mais je n'en ai aucun avec Oliver Queen, le milliardaire à la tête de Queen Industries. »

Il eut un léger rire rempli d'amertume. « Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que mon statut de milliardaire m'empêche d'avoir une relation »

Désireuse de mettre un terme à cette discussion, je me levai et agrippai mon sac et mon manteau.

« Ecoute, je crois qu'on ferais mieux d'en rester là » Dis-je à toute vitesse en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

« Ne fais pas ca » A son ton implorant je me retournai pour croiser son regard fixement posé sur moi. « Je t'en prie ».

« Je suis désolée Ollie, je ne voulais pas que ca dérape. » Baissant presque honteusement les yeux je sorti de la pièce.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'ascenseur, j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un mur que l'on frappe et qui me fit sursauter. Une larme silencieuse et traitresse roula sur ma joue. Quand la cage en acier s'immobilisa, j'essuyai mon visage et le para d'un masque pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà désastreuse.

Je me rendis tout d'abord à la fondation ISIS où ce qui me semblait être une tonne de dossiers m'attendait, empilée sur mon bureau. Je commençais par me verser une tasse de café avant de m'avachir dans mon fauteuil. Je m'apprêtais à me mettre au travail lorsqu'une tornade brune, en la personne de Lois, déboula dans mon bureau. Je soupirai discrètement en affichant un sourire sur mes lèvres, refusant de l'inquiéter avec mes tourments. Je l'écoutais donc distraitement durant une heure, une histoire de scoop concernant le Blur et Clark qui ne s'investirait pas suffisamment dans cette enquête me semble-t-il, mais pour être honnête mon esprit était obsédé par ma dispute avec Oliver. Lorsque son portable bipa luiannonçant un message de son collègue, Lois remballa aussitôt ses affaires et partir le rejoindre. Quelques minutes après son départ j'entendis à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu as encore oublié tes clefs » Lançai-je sans même lever les yeux de ma lecture, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix à l'étourderie de ma cousine.

« Je regrette je n'ai rien oublié mais par contre je n'ai pas terminé. »

A cette voix familière, je relevai les yeux sur Oliver qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Sans attendre que je l'y invite il s'approcha de mon bureau.

Je soupirai en reprenant mon travail, uniquement pour ne pas plonger dans son regard dans lequel je me perds à chaque fois. « Pour ma part tout a été dit Oliver »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses mains sur le bureau. « Parfait. Je ne te demande pas de me parler mais de m'écouter. » Voyant que je ne quittais pas mon dossier des yeux, il le prit et le referma malgré mes protestations avant de reprendre sur un ton assuré. « Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure je le pensais, vraiment. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ne sont pas récents mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir me croire alors dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te prouver ma sincérité. »

« Tu pourrais me laisser travailler par exemple. » Tentai-je d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

« Trouves autre chose parce que je ne partirais pas d'ici. Pas avant que l'on ait eu cette discussion. » Déterminé, il se cala confortablement dans le siège face à moi.

Exaspérée par son comportement, je me levai brusquement en brandissant mon doigt devant son nez. « Tu veux que je te dise Oliver, tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté ! » Je me mis nerveusement à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. « On passe du bon temps mais c'est tout. Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais je n'éprouve rien de plus pour toi. »

Sans crier gare il bondit de sa chaise et me plaqua contre le mur, s'assurant de ne pas me blesser. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. »

Je frissonnai à son souffle courant sur mon visage mais relevai dignement les yeux, essayant de me convaincre moi-même de mes prochaines paroles. « Je ne ressens rien pour toi. »

La mâchoire crispée il fondit soudainement sur mes lèvres comme un rapace sur sa proie. Le baiser qu'il m'infligea fut un déroutant mélange de rage et de passion. Lorsque sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, toute ma volonté se réduisit à néant et je me laissai entrainer dans un tourbillon. Alors qu'il me sentit m'abandonner à son étreinte, il relâcha la pression sur ma bouche, me gardant goupillée contre le mur. Reprenant mes esprits, mêlant colère et frustration, je lui assenai une gifle qui ne lui tira qu'un léger « Outch ».

« Tu es en colère parce que je t'ai embrassé ou parce que tu sais que tu as aimé ca ? » Me demanda-t-il, un sourire triomphant prenant vie sur son visage devant mon mutisme. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Je baissai les yeux tristement. « Ca suffit ! Je…Je veux que tu t'en aille. » Implorai-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe de reddition, s'écartant de moi pour me laisser m'enfuir. « Regarde la vérité en face Chloé, il se passe quelque chose entre nous depuis la première fois ou l'on s'est vu alors tu peux me mentir autant que tu veux mais essaie au moins de te montrer honnête envers toi-même. » Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter sur le pallier. « Peu importe l'énergie que tu mettras à vouloir me repousser, gardes tes forces parce que je n'abandonnerai pas¨ »

A ses mots, je l'affrontai une dernière fois, lisant dans son regard la douleur de cet instant, avant qu'il ne quitte mon bureau d'un pas las. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, je m'effondrais dans mon fauteuil, laissant couler les larmes trop longtemps refoulées sur mes joues. Ca n'aurait dû être qu'une histoire de sexe entre nous. Chaque jour nous risquons notre vie ensemble et ce n'est que dans ses bras que je réussis à trouver l'apaisement totale mais j'aurais dû laisser tomber quand je commençais à ressentir les papillons me dévorer à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait.

Il était finalement 2h quand je retournai chez moi, épuisée par ma lutte incessante que mon cœur livrait à ma raison. Je me mis rapidement au lit dans l'espoir de trouver le repos pour quelques heures mais le sommeil refusait de me prendre. Je réalisai alors que la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me manquait. Cela n'avait rien de sexuel, j'avais juste besoin de lui. C'est la première fois que la solitude prenait une telle ampleur dans ma vie.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, berçant ma chambre de sa douce lueur, je craquai. J'enfilai un jogging et un débardeur et sautai dans ma voiture en direction de la Tour Queen avec un besoin presque viscéral de le voir, de sentir ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres posées sur les miennes.

Je montai jusqu'à son appartement en empruntant l'ascenseur. A mesure que les étages défilaient, me conduisant près de lui, je sentis une boule se nouer dans mon estomac. Apres une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris les portes donnant sur le salon et j'entrai timidement.

« Ollie ! » Ma voix tremblait de l'émotion que je tentais de contenir.

Sans réponse, je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin quand sa voix me parvint.

« Tu es bien matinal Chloé ! ». M'accueillit-il d'une voix dure.

Je sursautai et pivotai pour lui faire face. La froideur qui marquait ses traits me surprit. J'avais face à moi le leader impénétrable de la ligue, celui qu'aucun sentiment n'affecte.

« Toi aussi de toute évidence » Remarquai-je alors que son front était en sueur.

« Je faisais un peu d'exercice. Je n'ai pas dormi, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. Que me vaut ta visite à » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de relever son regard sur moi. « 6h10 »

Je réalisai soudainement à quel point je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Je débarquais chez lui au petit matin, vêtue d'un jogging et pour couronner le tout, je devais avoir une mine abominable. Un gouffre sans fin me donna l'impression de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.

« Je n'aurais pas du t'ennuyer…Je suis désolée » Bredouillai-je lâchement.

Je tournai les talons pour faire demi-tour, souhaitant trouver un trou de souris pour y vivre durant les soixante prochaines années, lorsque soudainement sa main s'enroula autour de mon bras, me stoppant dans mon élan.

« Je veux entendre ce que tu as à me dire » M'informa Oliver, sa voix adoucie par les larmes qui poignaient dans mes yeux.

Je hochai la tête et inspirai profondément, tentant de chasser mes derniers doutes, avant de relever mon regard sur lui. « J'ai pensé toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit hier et à ce qui se passe entre nous. La vérité c'est que je suis terrifiée, Ollie, et pas seulement à cause de qui tu es ou de cette « chose » qu'il y a entre nous mais surtout à cause ce que je ressens pour toi… »

« Continue. » M'encouragea-t-il à voix basse

Je ravalai un sanglot. « A chaque fois que je me suis laissée aller à aimer quelqu'un, ca n'a jamais été une réussite, et je ne veux pas revivre ca. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne connais pas notre avenir mais je sais que nous en avons un, ensemble. » Commença-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Tu mérites le meilleur, Chloé, et j'ai bien l'intention de te l'offrir. » Sourit-il tendrement avant de lâcher dans un murmure. « Je ne suis complet que si tu es à mes cotés. »

J'esquissai un petit léger sourire, renâclant discrètement. « Tu avais raison, il faut que j'arrête de me mentir »

A mes paroles, je vis l'incompréhension voiler le regard d'Oliver. Ne trouvant aucun mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais, je nouai mes bras dans son cou et le fit pencher vers moi pour gouter à ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enserra un peu plus contre lui, un instant, avant de rompre notre baiser.

« Qu'est ce que ce baiser signifie ? » Me demanda-t-il, laissant la crainte voiler son regard.

« Redis le moi » Murmurai-je. J'avais besoin de voir la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots d'amour.

« Je t'aime. » Reprit-t-il sans hésitation. Il me le répéta trois fois, d'une voix toujours plus douce et basse sans jamais me quitter du regard, ne me laissant plus aucun doute.

Je soufflai une dernière fois, laissant tomber les barrières érigées. « Je t'aime aussi Oliver Queen, toi et tout ce que notre relation va impliquer. ».

Voila c'était dit. Je mis, par ces mots, un terme un jeu du chat et de la souris que j'avais moi-même instauré quelques mois plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux, une partie de moi était soulagée de cette confidence et l'autre craignait l'inconnu qui s'offrait à notre couple.

Le temps semblait figé jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main caresser ma joue et ses lèvres glisser sur les miennes dans un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, leur quémandant un droit d'entrée que je lui accordai, je me sentis entrainer dans un tourbillon. Libérée par la tension qui faisait rage dans mon corps depuis le jour d'avant, je me détendis entièrement dans cette étreinte. A bout de souffle on se sépara mais notre regard restait perdu dans celui de l'autre. De son pouce il chassa la dernière larme qui ruisselait toujours sur mon visage.

« Je vais passer un coup de téléphone à mon bureau » Me dit-il avant de baiser mon front. « Je crois que nous avons tout deux besoin de repos alors tu devrais monter, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Dans un sourire, je m'écartai de lui et me dirigeai vers les escaliers sous son regard. Je gravis quelques marches avant de me retourner vers lui. Il téléphona à son bureau afin d'annuler une réunion. Lorsqu'il reposa son portable et qu'il me vit dans les escaliers, un sourire illumina son visage. En quelques enjambées, il me rejoignit et saisit ma main pour m'attirer vers sa chambre. Alors que je jurais connaître chaque recoin de cette pièce sur le bout des doigts, elle me paraissait à présent très différente.

Je restai un instant sur le pas de la porte à redécouvrir ce lieu lorsqu'un frisson se déchaina dans tout mon corps alors que ses mains glissaient autour de ma taille.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non je… » Je pivotai dans ses bras et lui adressai un sourire. « Je suis bien, Oliver »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement avant de me soulever pour me rallonger sous les draps ou il prit place à mes cotés. Il m'attira contre lui en murmurant quelques douceurs dans mon cou. Apaisée par sa présence à mes cotés il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me perde dans les affres du sommeil. J'ignorais ce que l'avenir allait nous réserver, Oliver était ma seule certitude.


End file.
